


A Message for the PTB...

by Dale Pike (yesiamTHATdalepike)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesiamTHATdalepike/pseuds/Dale%20Pike
Summary: All other works here are mine.But I cannot take credit for this one.I follow the Skull.





	

With both rich and poor, I belong.  
With the weak and the strong.  
With the right.  
Or the wrong.

With no one person  
Will I ever stay.

In order to keep me...

**Author's Note:**

> ...you must give me away.
> 
> And the answer is  
> Power.
> 
> (Game's been over for a while, but some peeps were still asking.)


End file.
